The invention relates to a device for actuating a clutch and a method for actuating a clutch.
In vehicles with manually shifted transmissions, the transmission of force from the motor to the transmission occurs, for example, by means of a switchable friction clutch. This friction clutch makes it possible to interrupt the frictional engagement during a gear change. In friction clutches, normally two disks are pressed together in order to be able to transmit a torque via the friction contact. The torque is controlled, for example, by means of the contacting force on the clutch disks. The clutch can be actuated mechanically, hydraulically, or electrohydraulically. There are also automated manually shifted transmissions that are actuated, for example, electrohydraulically.
Clutches of this kind are engaged and disengaged, for example, using hydraulic master and slave cylinders. In conventional manually shifted transmissions, the clutches are embodied so that they are engaged when the master and slave cylinders are not transmitting any hydraulic force to the clutch. By contrast, double clutches of double-clutch transmissions, for example, are normally disengaged, as a result of which the clutch must be engaged for actuation.
In the clutches currently in use, the hydraulic pressure that is required to engage and disengage the clutch is supplied by either a pump or a reservoir.
Hydraulically actuated clutches of this kind are used, for example, in mechanical manually shifted transmissions, automated manually shifted transmissions, double-clutch transmissions, and related designs equipped with friction clutches, e.g. automatic transmissions with automated clutches.